


Пазл

by Dai_Ri



Category: EXILE (Japan Band), Sandaime J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dai_Ri/pseuds/Dai_Ri
Summary: Иногда, чтобы сложился пазл, нужно немного помощи со стороны





	Пазл

— Наоки-сан, — Такахиро подкрался к нему, наконец устроившемуся пообедать, с просительно-воодушевленно-шкодливой моськой.

Такахиро необязательно было использовать вежливый суффикс, но самому Такахиро, похоже, это нравилось.

— Что такое, Такахиро-кун? Твой бенто съела собака?

Такахиро замотал головой. Стиснул что-то в руках — хрустнуло-зашуршало.

— Я хочу вас нарисовать.

— Меня? — Наоки даже не донес до рта вкусный рулетик: Такахиро всегда умел удивлять.

— Да. Мне так нравятся ваши длинные волосы. И сурово-спокойное лицо. И добрые глаза. И что вы весь такой длинный, стильный и обаятельный! Но с душой воина!

— Как же ты хочешь меня... нарисовать? Что для этого нужно? Мне сидеть или стоять?.. Прости, голова кругом.

Такахиро улыбнулся ясным солнышком.

— Вот она — ваша знаменитая обстоятельность. Не волнуйтесь, Наоки-сан. Я просто буду наблюдать за вами и делать зарисовки. А потом сфотографирую и нарисую как следует! Если сразу рисовать с фото — рисунок получается без души. Да даже если с натуры! Знаете, сколько знаменитые художники делали набросков, прежде чем приступить к написанию картины?.. Несколько десятков! А то и сотен. Мы смотрим на полотно — и даже не подозреваем, сколько в нем попыток и поисков, сколько труда. Шедевры создавались годами... Мне до такого уровня далеко.

—Ты хорошо рисуешь. Мне нравится.

— Спасибо, — Такахиро достал блокнот-альбом, раскрыл на чистом листе, заложенным карандашом. — Вы ешьте, пожалуйста, и не обращайте на меня внимания.

Легко сказать — не обращать! Сосредоточенный, Такахиро выбивался из привычного образа ходячего позитива, везде сующего свой любопытный нос. Это был совершенно другой Такахиро — с цепким взглядом и ловкими пальцами. Он держал карандаш на весу и легко управлялся с линиями, подчинял их себе. Творил.

— Не пойдет, — Такахиро сморщил нос и вздохнул. — Вы слишком напряжены, Наоки-сан!

— Ну, меня не каждый день рисуют. Извини.

— А фотографии?

— Для промо? Там обстановка другая и я не один. А чтобы вот так... Ни разу в жизни не было.

— Люди — глупцы. Такую натуру упустить! Вы же очень фактурны, сплошь четкие линии и совершенная неординарность. Так и проситесь на бумагу! Не понимать и не видеть этого могут только круглые идиоты.

— Будешь у меня первым?

Такахиро смешно покраснел: на пошлые шутки он обычно горазд больше всех.

— Я постараюсь! Постараюсь выразить, какой вы!

— Только давай не сейчас? Мне нужно переспать с этой мыслью.

— С какой?.. — Такахиро захлопал ресницами, сжимая блокнот, будто готовый им обороняться.

— С той, что у меня появился персональный художник, собирающийся ходить за мной хвостиком, — Наоки не удержался и потрепал Такахиро по волосам. — Собираешься ведь?

Такахиро неуверенно, заторможенно кивнул, скорее всего сконфуженный. Его ведь даже если ремнями привязать к стулу — он вместе с этим стулом скакать начнет.

— Я постараюсь не докучать! И в любой момент гоните меня прочь. Если вам с Наото-саном поцеловаться захочется, например. Или в тишине посидеть. Или...

— Иди уже, Такахиро-кун.

— Слушаюсь и повинуюсь! — Такахиро подскочил, довольный и сияющий как слон.

Не слишком ли это подозрительно? На днях на Наоки напал приступ самоугнетения, с которым тот боролся в тренажерке. Лучший способ справиться с проблемой — проработать ее. Что-то не нравится в себе — приложи усилия для исправления ситуации, а не ной. Наоки не окружали красавцы, зато — харизматичные, яркие, уверенные в своих силах люди. И рядом с ними Наоки казался себя бледной поганкой. А тут мироздание послало ему Такахиро. Такахиро, который искренне Наоки восхищался, который хотел его нарисовать...

Но Наоки даже с Наото не поделился очередным бзиком! Из-за чего они даже поссорились... «Я чувствую, что что-то не то! Почему ты не хочешь сказать?!» Мог Такахиро услышать их? Вполне. Но он ведь не лез с вопросами, нотациями, проповедями... Просто взял — и зачеркнул все комплексы росчерком карандаша. Удивительный.

Наоки смотрел на то место, где совсем недавно сидел Такахиро, пока в проеме не возник Наото. Нахмуренный. Стиснувший кулаки.

— Такахиро сказал, ты меня звал.

— Да, — Наоки мысленно шлепнул активиста — и поблагодарил. — Извини меня, я дурак. Длинный как шпала, а мозга не перепало. Не пойму, как ты меня любишь, но я тоже очень тебя люблю. Будешь бенто?

Наото подскочил к нему и больно ткнул в грудину.

— Чтоб я больше такого не слышал! Слышишь? Как движение новое за пять секунд осваивать, головоломки решать и читать толстые книги — мозга хватает, но ты почему-то этого не понимаешь! Не понимаешь, какой клевый... и умный... и интересный! Я рядом с тобой себя Чебурашкой каким-то чувствую! Я — Чебурашка, а ты — Крокодил Гена. Идеальная парочка.

— Чебурашка?..

— А, это мультик такой есть. Кукольный. Не наш.

— Покажешь?

— Да не может быть, чтобы ты не смотрел! Ты же ужасно эра... эри... эрудированный!

— Честное слово, впервые слышу, — Наоки взял Наото за руки, улыбаясь. Какой он правда круглый идиот. С Наото они даже думали об одном и том же, только с разными векторами направления. — Может, я и запоминаю быстро движения, но придумываешь эти движения ты. И головоломки я решаю те, которые ты подсовываешь. И книги читаю, чтобы потом рассказать тебе, поделиться, обсудить... Ты тот, ради кого я становлюсь лучше.

Наото покраснел до корней волос, но не отпрянул.

— Тогда и я стану лучше. Так... что там было о бенто?

Наоки рассмеялся и отдал Наото положенную ему половину. Привык уже готовить на двоих. И глядя на то, как Наото набросился на еду, без раздумий поделился:

— А еще, знаешь, Такахиро решил меня нарисовать. Поэтому не удивляйся и не ревнуй к сталкеру с карандашом.

— Пфафда? — Наото со скоростью света жевал. — Ну, главное, чтобы не лез в нашу постель.

— Обещал, что не будет.

— Подозрительно покладисто для Такахиро!

— Я тоже так подумал.

Переглянувшись, они оба хмыкнули. Идеальная пара? Похоже на то.


End file.
